Swat Kats: New Claws
by Midnight719
Summary: A new generation of Swat Kats are about to take over. What will happen when they do? Will they be able to handle any type of situation?


DISCLAIMER: I only own Cami, Midnite, Tom, Brandon, Kadence, Kameron, Jenny, Scat, Mac and Molly 2.0, Dr. Razor Tail, Sorren, and anyother OC's that may come later. I DO NOT own the original Swat Kats.

Swat Kats: New Claws Chapter 1

Another rainy evening in Mega Kat City as the day crawls to an end. In the darkness a stray calico cat runs for her life as two mechanical beasts chase her down into an alley. Her real name is unknown but she is known as "street cat". Not even her boss knows her real name as they all call her "Scat".

"No please don't. I can't pay." Scat states.

Under the faded street light 4 red eyes and razor sharp metal claws reach towards Scat. Her eyes widen and her voice cracks as she screams in horror. A loud shot gun blast fills the air and the metal beasts are dragged out of sight. The sounds of battle fill the the air. Cloth is shredded and the metal beasts run towards Scat and jump over her.

"You ok?" Someone asks.

"Who are you?" Scat asked.

"T-Bone and he's Razor." he answered.

"Thank you, Swat Kats." Scat responded.

"Easy. Where are you going?" Razor asked.

"Yeah. We'll drop you off." T-Bone stated.

"My names Scat, but you can call me Street Cat. I don't have a home really, just crash pads." Scat answered.

"Hey buddy! Lets say we make her an informant?" T-Bone asked.

"Sounds good. We can use all the help we can get." Razor answered.

Razor hands her a mini-com and instructs her to call them if something comes up or if she needs a safe place. Scat runs off into the streets and disappears with a smile on her face.

"I don't know about you Razor, but I feel like I just got suplexed." T-Bone stated.

"You're telling me. I feel like like I've been rubbed the wrong way. Maybe we're too old for this stuff." Razor responded.

"Maybe you're right. My tail hurts. See you back at base!" T-Bone stated.

As the guys climb into their vehicles, the legendary Cyclotron and the Hover Kat split up so they aren't followed. Once they are back at the base hidden in the city dump, Razor and T-Bone secure the area.

"Hey Jake. You want first call on the shower?" T-Bone asked.

"No chance. I'll wait. I'm more hungry than sore. Just save some hot water for me." Jake answered.

"Ok." Chance stated.

Meanwhile Jake Clawson aka Razor of the Swat Kats contacts former Mayor Cali Briggs via mini com.

"Yes Swat Kats?" Cali asked.

"It's Razor. We're ok. I need a favor, actually 2. First, I need you to keep a friend of mine safe. Her names Scat aka Street Cat. She our informant. Second, a report will come in about two metal beasts. I'm not sure but..." Jake stated.

"You think its Mac and Molly? They're in Mega Kat Maximum Security, scheduled to be transported to Seattle and then Alaska." Cali interrupted.

"Yeah, but I'd rather be safe." Jake stated.

"I'll do what I can. I'll see you soon." Cali stated.

Chance walked out of the bathroom dressed in his mechanics jump suit and heads to the fridge.

"You want a strawberry milk?" Chance asked.

"No. After my shower. Scat's going into safe house tonight and our metal friends are still a mystery." Jake answered.

"Not Mac and Molly?" Chance asked.

"Nope. Cali said those two are in M.K.M.S and as you know she wants us to transport via M.A.N.X." Jake answered.

Jake walks into the bathroom leaving the door cracked so he can talk before climbing into the shower.

"That's right I better put our new members on notice as extra security just in case something goes wrong." Chance stated.

"Yeah. You never know with those two new metal kat's on the loose and our original metal bots. Things could get heavy." Jake responded.

Chance sneaks into the bathroom a minute later when he's sure that Jake is all wet and flushes the toilet and high tales it out of there as Jake screams from the cold water shock.

"CHAAANCE!!!" Jake screams.

Meanwhile, across town in a safe house, new friend to the Swat Kat's, Scat sleeps in a warm bed for the first time in a week. Other times she sleeps at work on the couch of Cheetah Express Delivery Service.

10 hours later, around 7:30am M.A.N.X makes it's scheduled move from M.K.M.S to Memory Harbor. All seems to be going well and on time as Mayor Cami Briggs over sees the prisoner transport. Former Commander Ulysses Feral, now police chief, steps out from behind her.

"You know I still don't approve of those former Swat Kats being here Ms. Briggs." Chief Feral stated.

"Mrs. Briggs is my mother. Please call me Cami. Just lay off the formalities, Feral. Besides who else knows these two Cyber Kats better than T-Bone and Razor?" Cami asked.

"All set ma'am. 2 cc's set extra armor in place and Swat Kat Midnite on Cyclotron riot fitted." Captain T-Bone stated.

"It's a fur ball launcher with a roll cage attached." Chief Feral stated.

"Hey! I worked hard on that!" LT Razor stated.

"Thank you, T-Bone and Razor. You're dismissed. Feral, back off before I bust you down to beat captain." Cami stated.

Everyone takes their places and the transportation begins at 8am, while the rest of Mega Kat city begins to wake up. The transport vehicle rolls through the city towards the docks. The MANX team is unaware of the 2 pairs of eyes following the armored truck from the allies and side streets.

"MANX captain to Turbo Kat come in." T-Bone stated.

Flying high above the city, in the legendary Turbo Kat, a message comes across the radio.

"This is Arrow of the Swat Kats. We read you loud and clear. How do you copy?" He asked.

"This is LT Razor tracking loud and clear. Who's with you?" Razor responded.

"Midnite is co-piloting this mission. Jem is grounded." Arrow answered.

"This is Jem, tracking all of you loud and clear." Jem stated.

"Roger that! MANX to Swat Kats test check... over." T-Bone stated.

The prisoners in the transport are the original Metal Kat's Mac and Molly. They sit in shackles on their feet which are bolted to the floor and their hands chained and bolted to the walls of the armored truck.

"Fancy truck." Mac stated.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind having this to drive around town in." Molly agreed.

"Hey tinheads! I'm warning you. Don't try anything. Remember you're loaded with taser wire." Razor stated.

"I thought I was getting a new hairdo. One that actually moves when the wind blows. Make a girl feel special, you know." Molly responded.

"Sorry Molly, not this time. Speaking of being on the town, do you know anything about last night?" Razor asked.

"Last night we talked until 10 in our cells." Mac answered.

"Yeah. Thanks to the tube in the wall we can talk all night. Why?" Molly added.

"Oh we ran into two more metal heads like you." Razor stated.

Mac and Molly looked at each other in wonder then turned to look at Razor searching for answers.

"Well, last night the "Swat Kats" ran them off." Razor stated.

"We told you our story and..." Mac started to say.

Just then the truck crashed into something just a few blocks from the scheduled drop off point. The truck shook violently and began to tip over as screams filled the air along with twisting and crunching metal. Just then the back door was ripped off. T-Bone and Razor stood battle ready with guns pointed towards the now visible sky.

"Crud! This doesn't look good!" T-Bone stated.

"Some Body guards!" Mac commented.

"Just stay back and be quiet. You ready buddy?" T-Bone stated.

Razor and T-Bone looked in wonder as to who could flip an armored truck. A high pitched metal scraping filled the air and in jumped the two mechanical Kats from last night. Covering their ears, Razor and T-Bone watched helplessly as Mac and Molly were ripped from the truck and carried off into the night. Just then, Jem spots the truck flipped over as she rounds the corner.

"Jem to Razor. You guys ok?" she asked.

"WHAT?" Razor yelled.

"T-Bone, you ok?" Jem asked.

"Huh?" T-Bone responded.

"Arrow, Midnite, what happened?"

"We saw who did it. I think it looked like Mac and Molly outside the truck, but.." Arrow started to say.

"As Uncle Feral would say, "by my tail, I'm seeing double."" Midnight stated.

"Ok. Let's all meet back at Cami's office." Jem stated.

Escorting her father and best friend out of the truck all 5 Kats regrouped at City Hall. There they would explain what happened.

"That's what happened Ms. Briggs." Arrow stated.

"Unfortunately Mac and Molly were catnapped by those two new metal heads." Midnite added.

"I guess T-Bone and Razor's hearing loss is due to the new bad cats?" Cami asked.

"HUH?" T-Bone asked.

"Did she say something?" Razor asked.

"Well get them checked out." Cami stated.

"Let's hope it's not permanent." Jem stated.

"I HOPE THIS RINGING STOPS SOON!" Razor shouted.

T-Bone and Razor are escorted to the nearest hospital and given an ear exam, while Arrow, Jem and Midnite are briefed on the skills and abilities that Mac and Molly posses from Felina Feral and her Uncle.

"Now we don't know anything about the new metal kats. They should be considered armed and dangerous." Felina stated.

"As should be Mac and his partner in crime and wife, Molly. You can use that to an advantage. While I do not approve of you new kittens taking over for me or yank my tail, I can't believe I'm saying it, Swat Kats." Ulysses stated.

"Why Uncle, are you saying that you actually approve of the original team?" Felina asked.

"Yes, but don't push it. I may not be commander anymore but I'm still your uncle." Ulysses answered.

"Can we get on with the briefing? We want to catch all 4 of them, not listen to you two pull each other's fur." Arrow.

"Well, we know our hostages are going to be calling the shots for the tin cats." Jem stated.

"If I only had a brain!" Midnite sang.

"But seriously all 4 of them are strong and can generate lots of loud whisker pulling screams. Not to mention their A.I is off the charts." Cami added.

"You'll have M.A.N.X support team standing by. We also bugged Mac and Molly with transmitters, so you can see and track them." Felina stated.

"Good luck, Swat Kats!" Cami stated.

Felina, Ulysses and Mayor Cami Briggs all salute the 3 members of the New Swat Kats.

"Ok. I'll take the streets and look around. Arrow, can you do air visuals along with Midnite?" Jem asked.

"No. You know that you need more air time." Midnite answered.

"I hate flying." Jem stated.

"Yeah, well be glad I'm not T-Bone. He'd barrel roll me until I coughed up a hair ball. Now let's go." Arrow stated.

Meanwhile across town, down in the sewers the 4 metal kats exchange information but all is not going so well.

"What's he saying? He's speaking so fast." Moll asked.

"It's all in binary too. I only read binary not speak it. Besides that is only half binary." Mac answered.

"H..9..I..13..17..I..C..5..8..E..I..19..M15LL25." he rambled.

"Can he write it? And what do you mean you only read it?" Molly asked as they tried to figure out what was going on.


End file.
